A New Life
by Lilgirl6664
Summary: A 16 year old girl has had a motorbike accident and disappeared on the scene. Now she has been transported to the Cars world! Will she go back home to her family and friends or stay in the world of Cars? Cars and Cars 2 mash up! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cars or any of its characters or places, I only own Melissa - Rated T for blood and later scenes. Chapter 10 is up! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fabulous readers! I has another story for you! ^-^ this time it's based in Radiator Springs! :D I will upload a new chapter to my 'Planes' story in a days time, so look out for that chappy! ;) 'EPICsister' or someone else suggested a 'Cars' story, I decided to upload this now so that when I'm writing a 'Planes' fanfic, you can read this story! That's only if you want to! I suggest that you read 'CarsCars2Fanatic' stories! She write awesome story about her OC human named 'Foxy' in the 'Cars' world. Now...ON WITH DA STORY!**

It was an average Saturday for Melissa Rose a 16 year old, riding her turquoise motorbike around in the bush (yer I'm Aussie!) , kangaroos here, their and everywhere. But Melissa had a feeling that today was going to be...different, that feeling of...worrying. As she was riding her motorbike, her Tom-boy blonde friend (so is Melissa, she is a Tom-boy and has blonde hair), Avril saw that I was going to hit a tree so she yelled after me whilst I was thinking.

"MELISSA! LOOK OUT!", Avril yelled.

"Huh? OH SHIT", Melissa screamed.

Melissa hit the tree...hard. The motorbike hit the gum tree and did a front flip 3 times before she hit another tree with Melissa still on the bike, she hit the tree side on.

Avril stopped as soon as she saw her flip the first flip, she ran over to Melissa to help her in case she is going into unconsciousness.

"Oh no..." Avril croaked out, almost crying. "Melissa?! Can you hear me?".

Melissa's eyes were half opened, as she went into unconsciousness.

"A-Avril?", Melissa choked.

"Melissa? Melissa stay with me! I'm calling 000 ok? Stay strong for me!", Avril cried out.

Avril whipped out her phone and kneeled down beside Melissa, her best friend. Her only one, now covered in blood and tree bark. 000 answered Avril's need for help.

"Hello this is 000 emergency service, what is your emergency?", the lady on the over line said.

"Oh thank god! M-my best friend has been in a motorbike accident I need help! I don't know what to do!" Avril said whilst looking at Melissa's bloody body.

"Ok calm Down ma'am. What is your area of situation",the lady asked.

"Um... W-were in a-a bush-h. A-at the m-motorbike t-track in w-wombat cantorwary, n-nsw", Avril croked out, still looking at her best friends dismantled body.

"Ok ma'am, now I want you to stay were you are because a Westpac rescue helicopter is on route to your location", the lady responded.

"O-ok",Avril whispered as she ended the convosation.

Melissa's eyes where closing and Avril screamed.

"NOOOO! MELISSA! DONT LEAVE ME NOW!", Avril screamed whilst holding me in her arms after removing her motorbike.

Eventually, Melissa's eyes began to close into a state of unconsciousness, or worse... Death.

"No...",Avril said, almost whispering.

Melissa had just went unconscious after hearing a helicopter and sirens in the distance.

**I hope you liked this Chappy on my new story! And yes I am Australian! :D**

**Reviews?! **


	2. Fear and Pain

**Wazzup guys! Here is A New Life chapter 2! This chapter goes to the people who have reviewed on my stories and I can't thank you enough for the support! But I shall thank you by feeding you internetz cookiez! After you read this chappy, go and check out 'CarsCars2Fanatic' stories! She writes amazing stories about a human named 'Foxy' in the cars world! Enough blabby blab now...ON WITH DA STORY!**

Melissa woke up to a blast of heat hitting her body, she still has her motorbike gear on. For some reason, she still has her backpack in case she got lost in the bush somewhere. But that wasn't the point, the realisation hit her when she was in the middle of a perfectly tarred road. The buildings where somewhat old and worn out. Their was a building that has a sign that says 'Flo's V8 cafe', Melissa figured that that was a restaurant of some sort.

Melissa froze when she heard a round of gasps. I looked a few metres away to see Cars...ALIVE?! 'What the hell is this place?' Melissa thought.

"AHHHHHH!", Melissa screamed and ran as fast as her legs can carry her.

"DAD GUM! WAT WUS THAT?", a rusty old tow truck exclaimed.

"I don't know. But I think it's scared", a red stock car said.

"Well don't you-a think that-a we should-a go after-a her?", a yellow Fiat suggested.

"I think so man", a mint green VW bus agreed.

"Me an' Lightnin' will go afta 'er!", the tow truck said.

"Good, whatever that thing is, it's nothing like us...", a colbat blue Hudson Hornet commented.

"Let's go Mater", the stock car said after rushing off to go chase after the thing.

After about a half an hour of running from fear, Melissa was getting very tired along with her legs that are about to give out.

"Ugh...so...tired...must...rest", Melissa huffed out before fainting in the desert plains.

The red stock car and the rusty tow truck continued searching in the hot desert until the tow truck saw something laying on the ground helpless.

"Looky over their!",the tow truck exclaimed.

"What is it Mater?", the stock car asked.

" I think it's dat thingy that had sticks comin' out of its body!", the tow truck answered.

"Good spotting!",the stock car complimented. " now hurry! It might be dead."

The red stock car and the rusty tow truck rusher over to the limp body that lied on the ground.

"Quick Mater! Let's get it back to town!",the stock car ordered.

"Uh...I dunno Lightnin', wut if the thing bites me?", the tow truck worried.

"Don't worry! It might be dead", the stock car said.

"MIGHT?", the tow truck exclaimed.

"Just let me put it in your back!", the stock car yelled.

"Okey dokey",the tow truck said.

Back in the town, the rusty tow truck and the red stock car arrived with the creature in the tow trucks bed.

"WE FOUND IT!", the tow truck yelled.

"Doc? We found it on the ground in the desert", the stock car said to the Hudson Hornet.

The Colbat blue car thought for a second and then spoke.

"Bring it to my clinic."the Hudson said to the tow truck and the stock car. "It looks hurt".

"All right den",the tow truck said as they drove the the clinic.

The Hudson Hornet grabbed the creature from the tow trucks bed and placed it on the lift carefully making sure that it doesn't fall off.

"I want you boys out so I can help the thing, ok?", the Hornet said.

"Ok Doc", the tow truck and the stock car said in unison.

Melissa woke to a bright light shining down on her. She winced as pain shot up though her body as she tried to move. In front of her was a colbat blue Hudson Hornet with blue eyes staring at her.

"AHHHHH! W-who are y-you? A-and what a-are you?", Melissa spoke with fear.

"Calm down thing", the Hornet spoke.

"OH MY LORD! Y-you can talk?!", Melissa screamed.

"Well of course I can", the car spoke again. "Don't move to much, you broke something, I don't know what it's called but I took some x-Rays of you, here".

The car handed me a x-Ray of my leg, it was DEFINITELY broken.

"The names Doc", the car spoke once again.

I was so busy studying the x-Rays that I didn't seem to notice the car talking to me.

"Oh huh? What was that?", I spoke.

"Doc, my name is Doc", the car repeated.

"Well...hi D-Doc... My name I-is Melissa Rose", I answered.

"Nice to meet you, and save your life. You were lying in the desert", Doc said. "Luckily Lightning and Mater found you".

"I'm sorry...W-who?", I spoke in confusion.

"Oh! Sorry you haven't met them yet", Doc apologised. " but I'm afraid you can't meet them yet, or the town".

"Ok? Well h-how long do I h-have to be in h-here? I need to go h-home", Melissa spoke. "I want t-to go h-home".

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you will be here for a few weeks", Doc said. "But your axel-".

"Leg",Melissa corrected.

"Ok? Leg... Then has been broken, so you will have to be in here for a few weeks", Doc said.

"I-I don't know if I c-can last that l-long!",Melissa worried. "I'm scared!".

"Don't worry Melissa, your in good care", Doc tried to reassure.

"A-are you sure", Melissa asked.

"Yes", Doc said. "Now, you must get some rest, let your leg heal".

"O-ok", Melissa said.

"I'll be back in half an hour, so don't do anything stupid, ok?", Doc said.

"O-ok", Melissa agreed.

When Doc left, Melissa was left by herself with only her broken leg and her thoughts and dreams. 'I wonder what the towns like?' Melissa thought. ' I guess I'll find out soon'. Then Melissa closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful but painful sleep while still on a lift...made for cars...

**I hope you liked chapter 2! **

**Reviews?**


	3. Un-Told Secrets And Miracles!

"Ugh...I feel like a load of crap."Melissa complained after waking up. She tried to stretch her tender body but stopped when a shot a pain bolted up her broken leg, Melissa moaned then cursed. Suddenly she heard trumpets playing followed by a Jimi Hendrix song over top.

"WILL YOU TURN THAT DISRESPECTFUL JUNK OFF!", Someone shouted.

"Respect the classics, man. It's Hendrix!", a hippy like voice replied. The two combinations of music faded away only to be replaced by silence.

"Well, I see your up." The colbat blue 1951 Hudson Hornet named Doc rolled into his clinic. "Don't mind the the two neighbours, that happens every morning."

"I see that." Melissa replied.

"So, how are you feeling?", Doc asked.

"A little better." Melissa answered. "But, uh. If I'm something that you have never seen before, then how do you know how to fix my broken leg?"

"Well, sometimes when a animal or car get injured. In this case, you. Since I'm a doctor, instincts take place to do whatever we can to help the helpless. So with your damaged 'leg', I just took a x-Ray and bandaged up what I could."

Marina was surprised to hear such a answer from the old car, he knew so much.

"Wow. You know a lot about this stuff.", Melissa said.

"Well, there's more to my life than that."

"Like what?"

Now Doc new he had to tell Melissa, but now isn't the time.

"Never mind, I'll tell you when you recover.", Doc said.

"Oh, ok then. That's fine, it's none of my business then." I said kindly.

"Thank you, Melissa." Doc thanked.

EPIC TRANSITION

3 weeks later...

"Ok Melissa, I want you to place one foot down slowly." Doc ordered, now he knew what a 'foot' was, thanks to Melissa. Melissa slowly placed her non-broken foot down on the shiny, tiled floor, with Doc supporting her. Cold chills and the feeling of pins-and-needles covered her foot.

"Ok, that's one foot, now slowly and ever so slowly, put you over foot on the floor." Melissa did as she was told, there was a moment of pain that filled her leg, but slowly went away.

"Your doing great Melissa! Now put most of your weight onto both of your feet." Melissa did as she was told a second time, another shot of pain filled her leg but again slowly faded away.

"Do you feel any pain at all?", Doc asked,

"A little bit, but it's not causing me serious agony.", Melissa replied.

"That's and walk. But take one step at a time, ok?", Doc said.

"Ok."

Melissa took the first step in 3 months with her non-broken foot, she was only limping a little bit but only with the help from Doc.

She took the next step with her broken leg, Melissa winced and bit her lip which caused her bottom lip to draw blood and grimaced at the taste.

Success.

Melissa had made her second step with her broken for and was cheering.

"Ok next step, this time you won't need me to support you. Do you think you can do it?", Doc asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok, but take it slowly." , Doc ordered.

Melissa took another step, then another, then another until she was walking at a slow pace around the clinic.

"Alright! I can walk again!", Melissa celebrated.

"You did great, Melissa!", Doc congratulated. "Now, would you like to go outside?".

"Sure! Let me get my motorbike boots on, since there the only shoes I have.", Melissa grabbed her boots and leaned against the lift. With small jolts of pain, she managed to get both of the boots on.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Melissa was exited to see the others and her saviours. But Melissa was just thrilled that she can walk again.

**Hows that for a chapter 'eh? So Melissa has finally learnt to walk again! *cheers* I'm pretty sure that that's how the fight between Fillmore and Sarge goes like XD Silly Fillmore and Sarge. Melissa had to wait until her leg has healed up because in the Cars world, I assume that there are no crutches! So Melissa hasn't met the towns folk yet so she is a bit exited, will that change? Tune in next chapter to find out!**


	4. Meeting The Town

Doc and Melissa walked/rolled out of the double-doors that lead out into the town, Melissa looked down the road to see a group of unique cars at Flo's that were all different colours, there was even a brightly coloured blue Forklift.

"Are you ok?", Doc had asked. It was in the middle of the day, therefore it was hot in the desert of Arizona.

"Yeah, I'm ok.", Melissa answered.

They got half-way down the street and a few cars where noticing me and were talking amongst each other.

Melissa was nervous.

Doc and Melissa arrived at Flo's, Doc asked a mint-green 1957 GM Motorama Show car to get the human something to sit on.

All of the towns residents and tourist's were looking at Melissa with interest as the Show car came back with a supplies box.

Doc thanked the car and began speaking whilst I sat on the box.

"Good evening everyone." ,Doc started.

There where a mixture of voices, most of them where Western accents.

"Evenin'."

"I would like you to officially meet Melissa Rose, she is a human and comes from a different 'world'. She is also Australian." ,Doc introduced.

There was a round of friendly welcoming's, Melissa wasn't scared as much.

"H-Hi." Melissa greeted.

A rusty Tow-truck spoke up.

"Well howdy Miss Melissa! My name is Mater, Tow Mater without the tuh'!", they Tow-truck greeted.

"Hello Mater.", Melissa was growing confidence as she spoke.

"An' this here is Lightnin' McQueen. Lightning an' I wus the ones who found ya in this here desert.", Mater introduced. Lightning is a red-stock car with racing stickers covering his sides and a single one that says 'Rusteze' on his hood.

"Hey, glad you are feeling better.", Lightning said.

"Thank you", Melissa replied.

Mater moved on to a yellow 1959 Fiat 500 and a blue Forklift.

"This here is Luigi an' Guido, Guido doesn't speak English.

"Ciao, Melissa! It is-a nice to meet you.",Luigi said.

"Ciao, Melissa. E 'un piacere conoscerla.",Guido spoke in Italian.

"What did he say?", Melissa asked Luigi.

"He said 'Hello Melissa. It is-a a pleasure to meet you-a'.", Luigi translated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Guido.", Melissa replied.

Guido blushed a light shade of pink.

About 20 minutes later, Mater finished introducing Melissa to everyone. Now Melissa new everyone's name.

"Dad gum that wus a work out for ma tounge!",Mater said.

"I imagine it would be Mater", a baby-blue 2002 Porche, by the name of Sally commented.

"Hey Doc?", Melissa said.

"Yes, Melissa?", Doc replied.

"Is there anything that I can...'clean' myself with, like a shower or something?",Melissa asked.

Doc was confused.

"What's a 'shower'?", Doc asked.

"It's like a car-wash, but for humans.",Melissa answered.

"Uh...no, I don't think we do. Sorry Melissa.",Doc said.

"That's ok. I could try to use a car-wash.",Melissa said. "I will be back."

"Ok, where are you going?",Doc asked.

"To get my bag."

Melissa walked to the clinic, still limping a bit but it's enough to walk around. She scoped her bag up and went back to Flo's.

"Doc?",Melissa said.

"Yes."

"Where is the car-wash?"

"I'll show you.", Doc said.

Doc lead Melissa to behind his clinic and pressed a button that opened the door to the car wash. Melissa thanked Doc as he left and quickly got undressed with the door closed and locked.

She placed her dirty MotorBike gear into her bag and grabbed out a lavender long-sleeved t-shirt with a bouquet frangipani's in the left corner. She also grabbed a pair of denim shorts that go half way past her knee. She placed the clothing items the furthest away from the where the water comes out incase they got wet.

Melissa didn't have any soap, so she would have to let the water wash the dirt of her. She had no shampoo or conditioner so she couldn't wash her hair properly.

5 minutes later Melissa came out of the car-wash with her clothes she had picked out on and walked back over to Flo's, still wearing her MotorBike boots and sat down on her seat.

**G'day mate! I see you still like my stories! Go ahead and leave a review, I eat them! XD lol its ma birthday in 4 days and i'm crazy! 12/12 **

**Doc: **Yea...um what does 'G'day' mean.

**Doc! No breaking the third wall!**

**Doc: **:( ok I'm sorry...


	5. Wormy and Cones

"Hey, Melissa?" Doc had suddenly said.

Melissa had turned to face the old Hudson Hornet.

"Yes, Doc?" Melissa asked.

"Do you drink fuel?" Doc asked.

"No, fuel is for cars." Melissa answered. "But I do drink water, and I eat apples."

"Great! There's an apple tree in Fillmore's front yard, he's been trying to grow them for stray animals. He is a hippie after all!" Doc said.

"Huh? All I heard was my name and something about an apple tree, man." Fillmore said.

"Yes, do you mind if we use a few apples?" Doc asked.

"Sure, man." Fillmore agreed.

Fillmore went to pick a few fresh 'pink lady' apples then went back to Flo's, he then passed the apples to Melissa.

"Thanks, Fillmore!" Melissa thanked then started to bite into the apple.

"You maaay want to wash them first Melissa..." Doc warned.

Melissa paused the took the apple out of her mouth slowly. Everybody laughed, even Melissa. But everybody was laughing at someone else.

"Melissa, you have a little friend that likes apples to!" Lightning laughed out.

Melissa searched the apple until she found a pink worm that was eating the apple, she can see why everyone was laughing.

"Aww! It's a worm!" Melissa awed. "I found this wormy I shall call him wormy and he shall be my wormy."

By that point everyone in the cafe was bursting out laughing, even some of the tourist were.

"Hehe! No seriously... He is MY wormy, but unfortunately. Wormy will have to go." Melissa said sadly.

-Insert depressing song track here-

Melissa set the worm down on the smooth road, a few minutes later the worm got half-way across the road until...

"NOOOOOOO!" Melissa exclaimed. A giant bird swoops down and picks up the worm with its claws and lifts it into the air, only to be taken to a near by nest to be swallowed whole by the bird.

"Dang..." Melissa said quietly. "I really thought that I had a chance of keeping a pet then..."

The whole cafe laughed until the giant bird regurgitated the worm into the baby birds mouth. Everyone in the cafe grimaced.

"I think I was the worst thing that happened to wormy." Melissa said.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison. Melissa just sat there, picking up the 'wormifyed' apple and declaring it 'not healthy to eat'. Then threw it behind some bushes for some other worms to eat.

It was 10:00 at night when everyone turned in for the night and said there goodbyes, Doc and Melissa started to head back to the clinic for bed. Melissa got dressed in her pj's and sat on the floor, her leg's criss-crossed.

"Doc?" Melissa said.

"Yes, Melissa?" Doc said.

"How long do I have to stay in the clinic for?" Melissa asked.

"Well, to be honest with ya." Doc started. "I can call Sally and see if she will let ya stay at the Cozy-Cone?"

"You think she would let me?" Melissa asked.

"Of course!" Doc said, whilst dialling the Cozy-Cone phone number. While the phone was ringing, Doc had told Melissa to get her bag ready.

"Would you like me to drive you over?" Doc offered, ending the call.

"Yes, thank you."

"Not a problem at all."

Melissa grabbed her bag as the walked/rolled out of the double doors, it was only a minute walk.

When they got there Doc lead Melissa to the lobby to greet Sally.

"Your come number is 2, right next to Lightning." Sally said, giving Melissa the keys.

"Thanks, Sally." Melissa thanked.

"Your welcome."

Melissa walked over to cone number 2 and opened the door by stepping on a button on the ground.

"Thanks, Doc. For everything." Melissa thanked.

"Don't mention it! That's what doctors are here for." Doc replied, before saying goodnight to Melissa and heading back to the clinic.

Melissa walked in the cone and saw nic-nacs of cones and cars, Melissa thought this was cute. She jumped onto the bed face first into the pillow and let out a content sigh.

"Ah, imma sleep gooooood tonight!" Melissa said, with a slang word. Then fell into a deep sleep.

**Why hello there! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I hate coding! It sucks...**

**Anyway, if you guys see any coding, please leave a review and say that there is coding. :D I have no idea why I came up with Wormy the worm, if Fillmore grew them apples, there is bound to be a little friend in one! Leave a review and tell me what you think about the story so far! It makes me happy that people are reading and are enjoying my stories! Ok... I'll shut up now...XD**


	6. Devistation

It has been 7 weeks since the disappearance of Avril's friend, Melissa. Avril was just holding her bleeding out best friend until her body just started to disappear out of her arms. She had been in depression since her disappearance and haven't been to school since.

Avril was sitting in her room with her windows and blinds shut and lights off, trying to block everything out. She didn't want anything to do with the world.

She wanted Melissa back...

Avril was staring at the flickering flames of a candle when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Avril?" Avril had heard her Mum's muffled voice behind her white door, she didn't even want her Mum to talk to her.

"Can I come in?" Avril's Mum asked. "You haven't had anything to eat since dinner last night."

"Leave me alone." Avril demanded.

"I need to talk to you." Avril's Mum said. Avril hesitated but rose from her bed and slowly walk to her door with her head down and opened the door.

"Yes..." Avril said, the depression getting the best of her.

"Come, sit." Avril's Mum said, gesturing to Avril's bed.

Avril and her Mum walked to Avril's bed and sat down on the soft covering. Avril's Mum looked at Avril in the eyes, well at least tried to but Avril's head was lowered.

"You need to stop this." Avril's Mum said. "You are worrying everyone."

"It's all my fault..." Avril said softly.

"No, honey, it's not-" Avril's Mum was interrupted by the out burst of Avril.

"NO, MUM ITS ALL MY FAULT THAT SHE IS GONE!" Avril yelled over top of her Mum, before running out of her room and into her backyard where Melissa's motorbike was and laid her head on the seat.

"I-I'm so sorry Melissa!" Avril screamed. "I shouldn't have took you motorbike riding that weekend!" At this point, Avril had tears streaming down her face. It stared to rain and there was a loud booming of thunder and a flash of lightning.

Avril started to push Melissa's bike into her garage so it wouldn't rust, she stayed a little bit longer until running back to her house. She slammed the door and dragged herself to the ground on the door and buckled her legs and sobbed her heart-out.

Avril's Mum was standing behind an outline of a door, un-sure of what to do.

_'Sure her fathers death was devastating, but this is nothing like I have ever seen before.'_

Sooner or later, Avril fell asleep while leaning on the door with tear stained face. Avril's Mum carefully lifted her up and carried her up to her bedroom, being careful not to wake her.

**How was that eh'? Anyone need a tissue? I cried when I wrote this...D: This was just a filler on how Avril and her Mum would react to Melissa being missing for a long time. I am going to do Melissa's family in a few chapters time. **

**Reviews? **

**Peace, love and apple sauce! Wait... Wtf? XD**


	7. Bush Walking!

**Hi! Merry Christmas and HAPPY 2015! I'm so _very_ sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been away on holidays and I'm tired. You can probably see that I'm improving my story writing a lot! (Just putting it out there) Enjoy! :D**

Melissa woke up to the usual routine of Sarge and Fillmore's morning fight, she mumbled sleepily and rolled over onto her stomach. She glanced at the clock on the bed-side table, it was 9:57 am. _I can sleep in some more...right?_

2 hours later and Melissa heard soft knocking on the door. Melissa rolled onto her back and ran her left hand through her dirty blonde hair. "Who is it?" Melissa spoke.

"It's-a Luigi." The voice answered. "Are you-a going to come out?"

"Just a second!" Melissa attempted to rise from her bed, she failed and fell off the side with a thump. Taking her bed sheets with her.

"Are you-a ok, Melissa?" Luigi asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I just fell off the bed." Melissa answered while pressing a button on the ground that opens the door. "Let's go, I'm starving."

Luigi and Melissa walked/drove to Flo's for breakfast. When they arrived, Melissa heard snickers coming from the group of cars.

"Ok, ok." Melissa said in an annoyed tone. "Why are you all snickering?"

"No. It's not _you_!" Mack snickered. "It's that ball of _fluff_ on you head!" By this time, everyone in the café was laughing. Melissa blushed a light shade of pink.

"W-What about it?" Melissa asked while sitting down, her legs criss-crossed on the concrete.

"It's all..._knotted_!" Flo said while giving Melissa a juicy red apple.

"Huh? What do you mea-" Melissa said while placing a hand in her hair. "Oh..."

"It's like a rats-nest!" Mater laughed.

"Ok, ok! You all have had your fun." Melissa said. "I feel like going for a walk in the bush."

"What do you mean bush?" Sheriff questioned.

"Oh! Sorry, your all American, 'cept for Luigi and Guido of course." Melissa apologised. "A bush is like a _forest_ in Australia." There was a round of 'Oh's.

"So?" Melissa said. "Who wants to come with me?"

"Luigi and Guido will-a come with you!" Luigi said.

"Awesome!" Melissa chirped. "I'll be right back and then we can go."

Melissa practically ran into her cone and got dressed and brush her amusing knotted blonde hair. Then grabbed her bag in-case something happened. She went out of the cone and went back to Flo's.

Alright! Are you guys ready to go?" Melissa asked Luigi and Guido.

"Yes!" Luigi said. "Guido, are you?"

"Si!" Guido chirped.

"Lets go!" Melissa said. "We will be back before nightfall!" Then they set of to the bush, or as they call it, forest.


	8. The Past and Un-known Trouble

Melissa, Luigi and Guido walked/drove to the enchanted forest and stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Ok, I need to make sure I have everything with me incase we get lost." Melissa said. She started going though her bag while Luigi and Guido were watching her.

"Water bottle? Check."

"Matches? Check."

"Pocket knife? Check."

"First aid kit? Check, ok. I think that's everything we need for now." Melissa finished. "Let's go."

It was midday and they have been walking/driving for an hour, Guido was entertaining himself with a pink butterfly that kept flying away from him. Luigi and Melissa were walking together, enjoying the sight of the sun shining through the leafs on the trees.

"Luigi?" Melissa asked.

"Yes?" Luigi answered.

"I have been wondering for a few day now, but how did you and Guido end up in Radiator Springs?" She asked.

Luigi paused for a moment, remembering the good times and the bad times back in Italy.

"Well, you-a see, Melissa. Guido and I had been living in-a Porta Corsa for all of our-a life." Luigi started, a sad expression played on his face. "We had a good job, being paid-a good money. Then I met the most-a beautiful female car I have ever-a seen."

Melissa listened carefully.

"We-a both met, then we started going-a out. A few weeks-a later, I discovered that she-a never really loved-a Luigi. She took all of my-a hard worked money, then left me-a to drown in my-a own guilt."

"Oh...I'm so sorry." Melissa comforted.

"No, don't-a apologise." Luigi reasoned. "I was-a young and didn't know-a."

Guido, who sensed sadness, slowed down and forgot about the fragile butterfly. He came beside his friend who he considered as a brother.

"Please continue." Melissa asked.

"I became-a depressed and wasn't working-a hard, Guido tried cheering me up-a, but I was still-a sad." Luigi continued. Guido rubbed his left lift on Luigi's hood in a sign of comfort, Luigi had a faint smile on his face.

"Guido and I decided-a that we should-a abandon our sadness and move-a to a better place, where we could-a be happy again." Luigi said. "We put our-a money together and we bought-a plane tickets to America, once we landed we-a drove away from the-a airport, never turning back."

"Then you ended up in Radiator Springs?" Melissa questioned.

"Well, we broke-a down." Luigi added. "Doc fixed us-a up, Flo took us-a in. And we where always-a happy."

Melissa paused, _'I never thought the joyful Luigi I know would have a past this painful...'_

"But we-a never think of it, the past is-a in the past." Luigi said.

"You are absolutely right, Luigi." Melissa concluded.

_**Meanwhile On The Oil Rig...**_

"Have you spotted the human yet?" A German accent was sounded.

"Yes, Professor." A orange gremlin responded. "Right now, it is in a forest."

"Perfect." The accent said. "You must capture it, it is vital to my plan to eliminate him."

**Dun dun duuuuun! Cliffhanger! Who is the car with the German accent? Who is the Orange Gremlin? To eliminate WHO? Well obviously you know the first two. (that's if you have seen Cars 2) I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated since last year, I have been thinking VERY hard on how the story is going to end up! D: plz don't hate on meee! By the way, check out my DeviantArt page!: lilgirl6664**


	9. Trouble

It was heading into the early hours of 10 o'clock at night, it was already pitch black. Luigi his head lights on, but they could only see so far...

"Do you think we are lost?" Melissa asked, huddled up with Guido and Luigi to share body heat.

"Fa freddo e voglio tornare a casa ..." Guido said, his teeth chattering._ (It's cold and I wanna go home...)_

"I'm sure-a we are not lost." Luigi said. "I use took-a this path all the time, when it wasn't-a...dark."

"I don't think we s-should go on." Melissa suggested and stopped, causing Luigi and Guido to do the same thing. "We should s-start a fire."

"come facciamo a fare questo ?" Guido asked._ (How are we going to do that?)_

"What did he s-say?" Melissa asked Luigi.

"He said-a _'How are we going to do that?'_." Luigi answered.

"That's e-easy..." Melissa said, her teeth still chattering. "...I hope."

Melissa pulled out a box of matches from her bag.

"A-All I need n-now is s-sticks." Melissa said. "A-And moss."

"I'll go and get-a some moss." Luigi said, shivering. "Guido, you go with Melissa." Then, he went to get some moss.

"Let's go, Guido." Melissa said.

**_Somewhere Nearby In The Forest..._**

"Are you sure the Professor is right?" A orange Gremlin asked, driving over some twigs which caused a loud snap. The Gremlin froze at the sound, but then continued driving.

"I'm sure of it you _dimwit_!" A green Pacer yelled.

"Shut up, Acer!" The Gremlin said. "It will hear us."

The green Pacer, by the name of Acer, rolled his eyes at the Gremlin.

"Wait!" Acer said, stopping in his tracks. "I hear something, Grem."

"What is it?" Grem asked. "Is it the human?"

"I'm not sure." Acer whispered. "Listen..."

Somewhere Nearby...

"Non credo che abbiamo abbastanza bastoni ?" Guido asked, a bit annoyed that she can't speak Italian. _(Don't you think we have enough sticks?)_

"Sorry, I don't s-speak Italian, Guido." Melissa said to Guido while picking up another stick to add to her hand full. _'Where's Luigi when you need him?'_

"Ok, how many s-sticks do we have a-all together?" Melissa said while walking towards Guido, there was about two handfuls of sticks altogether.

"Ok, let's h-hope that that's e-enough." Melissa said, still shivering. "W-We still have the m-moss."

Melissa and Guido where walking back to were they left, and placed there sticks on the ground. They waited for Luigi to come back for half an hour, all of a sudden, there where crunching sounds of dried leaved and breaking twigs.

Melissa gasped and Guido pulled her closer for protection. They were both staring into the darkness of where the sound took place, waiting for whatever was there to go away.

But it kept getting louder.

And _louder_.

And _louder_.

Melissa's skinny figure was shaking like a leaf against Guidos warm metal.

Then, out of the darkness, the frightening owner of the sound came out of hiding.

"_AHHHHHH!_" Melissa and Guido screamed.

"What is-a _wrong_ with you?!" Luigi yelled in questioning. "It's just-a me!"

Melissa and Guido calmed down to see it was just Luigi back with a tire full of moss.

"Oh.." Melissa said blushing. "K-Kinda got scared over n-nothing, huh..."

"I'm just-a going to go ahead-a and say yes." Luigi laughed.

"Non sono mai stato così paura in vita mia , Luigi ..." Guido said, still frightened._ (I have never been so scared in my life, Luigi...)_

"Anyway, let's g-get this f-fire started." Melissa said, still shaken. "I'm f-freezing."

Melissa had dug a shallow hole in the pathway in the dry, cold dirt. Then she put the moss in the middle with the sticks on top, she then got a match and lit it. She lit the moss on fire underneath the sticks and blew out the match. Melissa cuffed her hands around the young fire and blew on it lightly to make it bigger.

"Why are you-a blowing on it?" Luigi asked. "Won't you blow it-a out?"

"Fires n-need oxygen to survive, like us." Melissa said once she had the fire going.

"That makes sense." Luigi said, huddling up next to the fire with Guido and Melissa.

They stayed cuddled up next to each other for the rest of the night, even when they went to sleep.

_**The Next Morning At Radiator Springs...**_

Lightning rolled up to Flo's with a tired look on his face, then parked next to Sally.

"What's wrong, Stickers?" Sally asked her boyfriend. "You look like you haven't slept in two days.

"No, no I have." Lightning reassured. "Did you see Luigi, Guido and Melissa turn up last night?"

Sally was deep in thought. "Actually, now that you have mentioned it, I haven't seen them since they left to go in the forest."

"Ok, I'll ask Flo." Lightning said.

A few minutes later, Flo rolled up to the two.

"Mornin' Lightning, Sally." Flo greeted.

"Morning, Flo." Lightning and Sally greeted in unison. "Have you by any chance seen Luigi, Guido or Melissa this morning?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I haven't, hun." Flo replied sadly while giving them their drinks."I last saw them yesterday."

"I wonder what happened to them.." Lightning wondered.

_**Back In The Forest...**_

It was early morning when Luigi woke up to light shining through the trees and onto his windshield, Guido was still sound asleep.

Luigi smiled at his best friend, he had been through so much with him.

Luigi's smile soon faded when he saw what appeared to be tire tracks through the dirt, but they had drops of blood mixed in with them. The fire had also been put out with water, as there is mud.

There was also no Melissa.

_'This is bad.' _

Luigi woke up Guido with some complaints from him.

_'This is very...very bad'_

**Cliffhanger! ( Again ) What's gonna happen to Melissa? Will Lightning find out what happend to Luigi, Guido and Melissa? That's for me to know and for you to find out ;)**

**Reviews? **


	10. Stolen

"_Mrmph mmmrpph!_" Melissa screamed. She was gagged and tied with rope and in a over large bag, she didn't have her supplies with her.

"Call the Professor...were coming home." A muffled voice said from outside the bag.

_'Professor?'_

"We're gonna get paid _big_ money, Grem." Another muffled voice sounded. All of a sudden, Melissa was thrown hard onto cold metal. She heard a helicopter start, she then realised she was in the helicopter!

"_MRMMMPH!_" Melissa was crying hard, what if she never got to see the light of day again.

"Oh _shut up!_" A muffled voice sounded again, then Melissa was kicked hard in the head. Blackness then fell.

_**Back in the forest...**_

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato , Luigi ?" Guido asked tiredly._ (What is wrong, Luigi?)_

"It's Melissa!" Luigi had a cold look on his face. "Shes-a gone!"

At this, Guido was wide awake.

"Aspetta ... che cos'è?" Guido asked, staring at the tire tracks and blood._ (Wait...what is that?)_

"I think someone-a kidnaped her while we where-a sleeping!" Luigi was breaking down. _'I can't believe it...'_

"Prima le cose ... abbiamo bisogno di trovare un modo per tornare a Radiator Springs ." Guido suggested. _(First things first...we need to find a way to get back to Radiator Springs.)_

"But Guido, how is that-a going to help find Melissa?" Luigi breathed.

"Arriviamo Sarge per cercare la foresta , forse è andata da qualche parte e quelle sono le nostre tracce di pneumatici di ieri ." Guido explained._ (We get Sarge to search the forest, maybe she went somewhere and those are our tire tracks from yesterday.)_

"But Guido, look at-a those tire tracks!" Luigi yelled. "They are larger then-a ours!"

Guido was left staring at the tire tracks, but grimacing at the blood.

"Ok , la tua destra . Abbiamo bisogno di tornare a casa e ottenere Sarge ." Guido told Luigi._ (Ok , your right. We need to go home and get Sarge .)_

"Alright, let's-a go." Luigi agreed. They started driving slowly, but also quickly. Still lost in the forest and trying to find a way home.

'Melissa, I hope you are ok.'

_**Meanwhile In ...**_

In a dark unknown place, Grem and Acer drove into the darkness only to be stopped by a voice...

"So..." A German voice started in a serious tone. "Do you have the human?"

"Sure thing, Professor." Acer said, then he threw a black tied up bag toward the voice.

"Now...about our _pay_...?" Grem asked.

The voice was silenced, until it spoke again.

"Oh, about that." The voice said. "You don't get the ten grand each until the experiment ends and ... is _finished_."

"What?!" Grem and Acer said in unison.

"But Professor Z!" Acer complained. "We did the job!"

"But I haven't finished _mine_.." The voice, by the name of Professor Z said with a hard, cold tone. This sent chills up Grem and Acer's bodies.

"Send a message to ... " Professor Z said, coming out of the darkness. He was a blue semi-rusty Janus Zündapp, his left eye was supporting a monocle. "Tell him that we have the _precious human_."

_**Meanwhile In The Forest...**_

"Oh, Guido!" Luigi said in frustration. "It's-a no use!"

"Che cosa è inutile ?" Guido asked, being worried about his best friend._ (What's no use?)_

"Finding our-a way home!" Luigi yelled.

Guido thought for a second, then he had a idea.

"Luigi ! Conoscete l'antenna ?" Guido asked._ (Luigi! Do you know your antenna?)_

Luigi look at Guido weirdly.

"Well-a, yes I always have-a my antenna." Luigi answered. "Wh-."

Luigi was smiling at Guido.

"Ah, Guido!" Luigi grinned. "You-a are a genius!"

Luigi ejected his antenna and called Sarge, there wasn't much service, but they'll try anything to get back home.

_Ring_...

Silence.

_Ring_...

"_Hello, Sarge's Surplus Hut, how can I he-._"

"**SARGE**!" Luigi practically screamed.

"_Luigi_?!"

"**WE'RE LOST-A IN THE FOREST!**" Luigi screamed.

"_Wait_..." Sarge paused. "_Where's Melissa?!_"

"**WE CAN'T FIND-A HER!**" Luigi screamed.

"_Is Guido there_?!" Sarge asked.

"**YES**!" Luigi screamed. "**WE NEED YOUR HELP**!"

_**In Radiator Springs**_...

"Ok!" Sarge said into his phone. "I'm on my way!"

"_**THANK YOU**_!" Luigi said on the other side, then hung up.

Sarge quickly went out of his shop and went straight to Flo's, everyone is there.

"Hey, Sarge." Fillmore said when Sarge got there.

"Not now, Hippie!" Sarge said.

"Hey what's wrong, Sarge?" Lightning asked.

"It's Luigi and Guido." Sarge started. "There lost in the bush."

There was a gasp from everybody.

"Wait." Sally said. "What about Melissa?!"

Sarge paused for a bit.

"Luigi." Sarge started. "He told me that..."

All eyes where on the war veteran.

"She's gone missing..."

There was another loud gasp from everybody.

"I knew something wasn't right..." Lightning said.

Sally just looked at him.

"We need to get the Police...and Search and Rescue." Doc said. "Leave no stone un-turned."

**_Meanwhile In ..._**

"_Ugh_..." Melissa groaned, blinking to clear her vision. "Where am I?"

"Why, your in under good care..."

Melissa's eyes where wide open. In front of her was a blue, semi-rusty Janus Zündapp.

"_Wha_-?" Melissa tugged at her arms, they were chained to the wall. She tugged on her ankles, they where also chained to the wall.

"W-Who are you?" Melissa said afraid like.

"Professor Zündapp." Professor Z stated, his cold grey eyes piercing into hers. Studying every inch of her.

"Well, you seem in good condition for my experiment." Professor Z said.

"Experiment?!" Melissa choked.

"We'll worry about that later." Professor Z said. "Grem! Acer!"

An green Pacer and a orange Gremlin zoomed into the unknown warehouse.

"Yes, Professor?" Acer asked.

"Get some useful information of her." Professor Z whispered to the cars, then he pulled out a knife. "And don't be afraid to use it..."

**Hey, there! This is the 10th chapter of this story! *wears party hat* **

**Reviews and Ideas are welcome. ;)**


End file.
